


A Ghostly Encounter

by leandra1709



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leandra1709/pseuds/leandra1709
Summary: On their way to Nordopolica, Brave Vesperia comes across a ghost ship. Patty comes up with a way for Raven to be alone with Judith, and sparks fly.
Relationships: Judith & Raven (Tales of Vesperia), Judith/Raven (Tales of Vesperia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Ghostly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowkittyblossomwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowkittyblossomwings/gifts), [theguineapig3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/gifts).



Even though the group agreed to escort Kaufman from Capua Torim to Nordopolica, they were not expecting the amount of trouble that came from helping her. They had been hoping for a peaceful journey... and it had been anything but that.

"MERMEN AHEAD," Patty loudly announced, spying them with a pair of binoculars. She had been standing at the front of the ship as the lookout, although most of the time she just stated the obvious.

Yuri groaned and grabbed the handle of his blade, "Enough with the mermen already! I'm over it." This was probably the tenth mermen ambush they'd faced since their ship set sail. It was starting to get old.

"It's okay, Yuri! As long as we all fight together, we can overcome them!" Estelle had high energy and tried to reassure him, but was met with more groaning. She had chosen to stay close by him, healing whenever he got hurt. Yuri was grateful for this, but it didn't stop him from feeling like these ambushes were extremely tedious. Rita had been using her formulas to take the mermen out, and Patty... had a 50/50 chance of actually doing any damage to them.

Standing by the back of the ship were Judith, Raven, Karol, and Repede. They were taking a break from fighting and left it to the other four. It was entertaining to watch them fight though.

"You know how Yuri always says he's cursed? I'm starting to think he's right..."

"Ya got that right, kid," Raven nodded in agreement with Karol.

"Hmm," Judith put a finger lightly on her chin, "I think he just has very bad luck."

"That's called being cursed," Karol squinted and watched their friends make waste to more mermen that had jumped on board. It seemed like Yuri's bad luck followed them wherever they went.

It had been going on like this for a while. There had not been more than an hour worth of peace since they set sail. Kaufman conveniently stayed far enough away, but when Yuri asked her for supplies, she told him that she would charge him.

"I'm beginning to think we're not getting a good deal out of this," he reluctantly handed over some gald for apple gels.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm giving you the Fiertia after this. Who else would give you a free ship after escorting them to a town you needed to go to anyway?" Kaufman gave him a smile that was half genuine, half smirking.

"I guess giving you 300 gald now is better than paying whatever a ship would cost."

Estelle looked at Kaufman curiously, "How much would a ship like this normally go for?"

Kaufman stayed silent for a few moments, a smile on her face, as if she was hiding something. "Well..."

Before she could give an answer, the ship shook as it crashed into something. It knocked everyone off their feet and onto the deck, except Judith with her cat-like reflexes.

"ANOTHER SHIP AHEAD, THE FIERTIA IS GOING TO CRASH!"

"I think you warned us a bit too late, Patty..." Raven coughed as he struggled to stand up. A hand reached out to him and he grasped it, "Ah, thanks..." he looked up to see who his savior was, and saw the face of a beautiful young Krityan. His face turned a bit red, "...Judy, darlin'."

She smiled gently, "You need to be more careful. Next time feel free to grab onto me." She pulled him up and held her arms behind her back, smiling still.

Raven was speechless, opening and closing his mouth, with no sound coming out. Hold on to her? Where would he hold on to? He glanced down at her waist. How he would love to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her close to him. He must have looked at her body for too long, as Judith took note of this.

"Hm? Oh, I don't mean in that way. Unless..." She gave a mischievous smile and walked away, her body swaying as she moved.

Raven stood in place, still speechless. His eyes were glued to Judith's body, starting at the back of her head, then making his way down her bare back, and finally...

"Whoa!! Was it just me, or was Judy flirting with you, old man?"

"Gah!"

Patty's loud voice broke Raven out of his trance, and he jumped back. He glanced around to see if anyone else had heard, but it looked like they were all inspecting what the ship had hit.

"Hey kid, don't say stuff like that so loud..."

Patty's expression turned mischievous, but a different kind than Judith's had been. "Hmm. I wonder what kind of offer Judy had on her mind."

"Eh, I don't know if it was an offer, so much as her playing with an old man's heart."

"She doesn't say stuff like that to Yuri though!" Patty looked over at Yuri, who was interacting with Judith. They looked like close, but platonic, friends. Patty turned back to Raven, "What would you do if Judy actually had feelings for you?"

"Ahhh, don't tempt me like that, kid. If I could get a woman like Judith, I wouldn't ever need anything else in my life." Raven sighed.

"Hm hm hm."

"What are you humming about?" Raven looked at the small girl suspiciously.

"Wellllll, it appears that we've hit a ghost ship, and knowing Yuri and Rita, there will be something aboard having to do with blastia, and they'll want us to go check it out!"

"How do you know all that?!"

"A true adventurer can predict things before they happen!"

\--

True to her word, Patty's prediction came true. The blastia on the Fiertia stopped working, and while Kaufman inspected it, the rest of the group decided to go aboard. They split into two teams, one initially staying on their ship, but eventually they all met up together.

"I don't know how much more this old man's heart can take," Raven groaned. They had been fighting monsters nonstop since coming aboard the ghost ship. He regretted ever leaving the Fiertia.

"Don't worry, this is the captain's room!" Patty exclaimed excitedly, pointing at a large, ominous looking door.

"Again, how do you know that?" Raven's reply was more deadpan than his usual tone of voice.

"She's an adventurer," Yuri spoke up before Patty could say the same thing. It's all she had been saying whenever they asked her a question.

"Aye!"

"Well, I guess we might as well go in and see what's going on," Rita had her arms crossed and looked nervous, but she was direct with her words, as if she was trying to convince everyone and herself that she was not scared. She was notoriously afraid of ghosts, despite claiming they did not exist.

Judith smiled and tilted her head, "Will you be the one to open the door then, Rita?"

"Uhhh," Rita's face turned white. She stuttered nervously, "I-I could, but... m-maybe the adventurer would want the honor...?"

"Aye!" Patty flung the door open and burst in, no sense of self preservation at all. She looked around the dusty room and saw a skeleton slumped at a desk. "Whoa! He was waiting for action for so long that he died!"

"That's kinda messed up..." Yuri had a disturbed look on his face. Patty's sense of humor could be dark at times.

The rest of the group inspected and chartered about what was in the room. Raven felt a bit uncomfortable and stayed back. He was watching them, when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Huh?"

When he looked at it, he saw a skeletal arm and hand on his shoulder.

"Gah!"

He jumped back and fell on the floor. He saw the perpetrator standing above him. Well, he saw her legs first, moving up to her stomach, then her chest... then her face. Of course it was Judith...

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"You must have nerves of steel, Judy, if you can be so nonchalant about holding a dead person's arm..."

She looked at it and made it wave at him, "I don't know, I think he would rather us remember him fondly than be scared of him."

"Ugh. Put it back, or... just not near me."

She dropped the arm and held a hand out to him again. Raven grasped her hand tightly as he pulled himself up. He dusted his sleeves off, but they were caught off guard by a wave rocking the ship. His arms automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him. Since she was taller than him, his chin rested on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment before Rita broke the silence.

"Uhhh, what are you doing?"

Raven quickly let go of Judith, and he could have sworn she had a look of disappointment, but he needed to do damage control. "Ahh, ya didn't feel the wave rocking the boat?! I had to make sure the little lady didn't fall down and hurt herself!"

Rita squinted at him suspiciously. She always questioned his actions towards any female. Especially Judith, since the old man had a habit of voicing his attraction towards her.

"I think I felt something move from that wave! Like, a locked door sliding open! Didn't you?!" Patty spoke up loudly before anyone else could say anything. "We gotta go check it out!"

Within seconds, she herded everyone out of the room. Raven started to follow after her, but the small girl shook her head. She looked at Judith, then back at Raven, and grinned, closing the door as she walked out.

"Uh." Raven was not sure what to say. He had no idea what Judith was thinking about what had happened. Patty did this on purpose, and he was glad, but maybe Judith was not. "That was... weird. Uh, sorry if I made ya feel uncomfortable, Judy. I didn't mean ta do that."

Judith held her hands behind her back and tilted her head, "I don't mind at all. It made me feel safe."

Raven was speechless again. He had no idea if she meant that or was just messing with him. He hoped it was sincere and moved closer to her, "I mean... I wouldn't want you to feel unsafe. Especially on a creepy ship like this, and the waves making it move every which way." His heart was beating a million miles a second.

Judith ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "Well, I'm glad it's you I get to be stuck with and not anyone else."

Raven thought his blastia might give out from how hard his heart was beating. There was no way she meant it as a platonic feeling. He wanted to make sure though. "So, would you feel safer like this...?" He placed his hands on the sides of her waist and grasped her hips.

Judith responded by placing her arms on his shoulders, her hands held together behind his neck, "Something like this, yes."

Their eyes met and Raven felt his face grow hot. Judith had an intense look on her face, and closed her eyes while leaning forward. Raven wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to him, pressing his mouth against hers. She pulled one of her gloves off and used her bare hand to cup his face. Her hand stroked his cheek, his stubble catching on her fingers. When she dug her fingers in his hair, she shoved her tongue between his lips and teeth. He was slightly surprised, but met her tongue with his. His hands moved up her back, finding them on the other side of her breasts.

Judith pulled away and smiled, "And just what are you going for here?"

Raven pulled his hands away, unsure if he went too far, "Ah, sorry Judy... I can't help myself when it comes to you. You're just so damn beautiful..."

Judy gave him a flirty look and unbuttoned her cowl, letting it fall to the floor. She had already discarded her other glove, so now all she had up top was her strapless bustier. Raven could not help himself from staring at her chest. Her breasts were full and looked so soft.

Judith gently touched his face with her hand, "Are you just going to look...?"

"Ehhh, I don't want to push you into anything. God, I want to though."

"I also want you to..."

Raven paused after she said this, and looked around. They were in an open space. If anyone were to come back in...

Judith noticed him scouting for a secluded space, and looked around as well. Just past the desk where the skeleton was, she saw a door that looked like it might lead somewhere private. "Hmm," she walked over and gently opened it. The door creaked open to reveal the captain's private quarters, complete with a bed. What luck!

They walked in together and Judith closed the door behind her, locking the handle. Raven felt a bit short of breath. He was still having trouble processing her actions.

Judith sat on the bed and Raven sat next to her. He gingerly placed his hand on top of hers and stroked it with a finger. "So you, uh, reciprocate my feelings then?"

"Mhm," she leaned his head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him, "more than you know."

He placed a hand on her hip and kissed her again. His other hand went on her back, just below her neck, and he looked into her eyes, "Uh, Judy. I don't know how soon we'll get to be alone like this, so... If we keep goin' like this, I don't think I'll be able to hold myself back."

"That's fine with me."

That was all he needed to keep going. His hands made their way to her chest and he caressed her breasts, pushing them together and marveling at her cleavage. She stifled a soft moan. Intrigued by that, he pulled her top down, exposing her breasts fully, nipples hard.

"Is this from excitement or from the cold..." he wondered outloud.

Judith opened her mouth to respond, but it quickly turned into a moan of ecstasy as Raven put his mouth on one of her nipples. She dug her nails into the bed as he licked and sucked on it. His fingers pulled at her free nipple, then moved to suck on that one instead. His hands kneaded her breasts, and he used his teeth to gently pull at her nipple.

Judith arched her back, not holding back any moans, and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him against her.

Raven sucked hard before moving back and asking her, "Ya like this...?"

"Uh-Uh huh," she responded breathily, panting from all the stimulation.

Raven looked at her breasts, then lower until he was looking at her thighs. She was clenching them together, trembling slightly. He put his hands on either thigh and slowly pulled them apart. There was a clear moisture a little bit past her small skirt. He pushed her skirt up and got an eyeful of her soft, smooth skin, covered by small blue panties.

Judith's face was flushed at this point and she was looking away. She slowly laid back on the bed, giving Raven full control of her body.

He reached a finger out and brushed it against the front of her panties. She gasped loudly, and he knew he was rubbing her clit. He pressed his thumb against it and massaged it deeply, earning many pleasurable moans from the Krityan. He felt her grow warmer and noticed a wet mark on her underwear.

Judith squirmed around, gasping and moaning, then wrapped her legs around his back. Her boots dug into him, but he ignored it and only focused on her. He took that as his invitation to go further.

He slowly pulled her panties down her thighs, until he had just enough of a view of her pubic region. Her clit was big and puffy, obviously showing that she was turned on. As if he couldn't tell by her sounds. He leaned forward, putting his face between her legs, and ran his tongue over her clit. She made a squealing sound and tensed up her legs. He swirled his tongue around her clit, before putting his mouth over it and sucking on it. She got louder as he teased it with his tongue, then shoved it deep inside of her.

He had been waiting for this for what felt like forever, and she tasted even better than he thought she would. He intensely ate her out, making her unable to think about anything other than him. He could feel her orgasm building up as he pleasured her, until her legs wrapped around his neck and she arched her back so there was no space between them.

"I think I'm about to come..." she uttered out softly.

Raven grasped her thighs with his hands, moving them up towards her back. He became a bit more rough, focusing on pleasuring her clit. He flicked his tongue back and forth on it, and sucked it, using his teeth to gently nibble it.

Her moans became increasingly loud. Her body shuddered and tried to pull back from him. He held onto her tightly, still eating her out, until he felt a squirt of liquid go down his throat.

Judith's body went slightly limp and she lowered it back onto the bed. Raven sat up and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"So I take it ya liked that."

"Ah, yes..." Judith sat up and leaned towards him, cupping his face in her hand. They shared a kiss and her hand wandered down to his groin, feeling a hard erection in his pants. "It seems as though you liked that as well."

Raven took a deep breath and groaned, "Yeah, well, it's not every day I get to service a beautiful woman such as yerself..."

"I think you deserve something nice as well," she mumbled, working her hands to pull his hard member out.

Raven froze and could only watch in blissful shock as her soft, sweet mouth took him in. He let out a deep, guttural groan. Her mouth was so hot and wet.

She expertly used her tongue while sucking him, and he quickly felt ready to orgasm. It had been a long time since he felt this way, and he was extremely attracted to Judith.

"Ugh, Judy-darlin'... I'm gonna come..."

His erection throbbed as blood flowed through it, and he gasped loudly when he felt himself orgasming. Judith never stopped, coaxing the come out of him by stroking him with her tongue. She sucked hard on the head as he came in her mouth, and swallowed all of it.

Raven let out a final shudder, before collapsing on the bed. He panted as he spoke to her, "Sorry I didn't last as long as you did. Ya just worked me up so much."

"I don't mind how long you take when I go down on you," she began as she pulled her clothes off.

Raven watched her with intrigue, his member becoming hard again. She had such an alluring body, and he had a feeling he knew what she wanted next.

Once she was fully naked, she laid on her side, hand on her hip, and gave him a passionate look. Raven quickly pulled his clothes off as well and laid on his side, facing her. They wrapped their arms around each other, and her hand went down to grasp his erection. She guided him between her legs, until he was right outside of her entrance. They both could feel his excitement, by the pulse in his veins. He pushed forward, about to enter her, when they heard a voice outside the door.

"Hey, where did Judy and the old man go?"

They froze at the sound of Yuri's voice. The door was locked, but it would be awkward if they knew Judith and Raven were in there together. Raven wanted to ignore it and keep going, but he felt himself grow limp.

"Sorry, Judy-darlin'," he whispered in her ear.

She responded with a kiss, one that they held silently.

"Where the hell did they go?!" Rita sounded irritated, but she was further from the door than Yuri was.

"Maybe a ghost got them! Rita, wanna go check that room?!" Patty sounded excited, and that worried the couple.

"Hell no! I want off this ship already! Come on, Estelle!" There was stomping heard that grew lighter, and multiple other footsteps followed.

"Where do you think they went?" Yuri's voice was heard again.

"Hmm, probably to explore for treasure!"

"I think you're the only one who is interested in finding treasure."

"There's always something that one of us wants to find! They probably have similar interests, and it's not like we'll find a ghost ship every day."

"True. Ah well, as long as they make it back to the Fiertia, that's all that matters."

Yuri's voice and footsteps got quieter, and there was a patter of small footsteps following him.

Raven helped Judith sit up, and picked up her clothes, "Should we head back then?"

"I suppose. At least we got to have some fun," she had a playful look on her face and quickly got dressed, then walked out of the room.

Raven took his time getting dressed. It would probably be better if they didn't show up together. He used this time to replay the events in his head, and could not believe it happened.

He eventually made his way back to the Fiertia, where Judith was already waiting with the rest of the group.

"Finally! There he is! God, what took you so long?!" Rita looked irritated, and a bit white in the face still.

"Sorry kid, I got a bit lost. I was trying to see if I could find anything that I could sell for a pretty penny." He paused and looked at her, "Why do ya look so freaked out? See a ghost or something?"

"No-No! Idiot!"

Estelle nodded solemnly, "While we were walking around, we heard some ghostly wailing! Rita was terrified."

"Oh my, how scary," Judith held her hand to her chest and feigned surprise.

Rita's face was red, "I wasn't... terrified! Ghosts don't even exist! I think... Ugh, let's just get away from this stupid boat."

Karol had snuck up behind Rita and grabbed her shoulders from behind, "BOO!"

Rita shrieked and spun around, punching him in the face.

"Okay kids, settle down. Everyone is here, so let's keep going to Nordopolica." Yuri had a stern tone to his voice. It seemed to work as Rita and Karol settled down.

Patty came up to Raven and grinned, "Well, that was fun, right?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. Thanks kid."

"Hopefully you and miss Judy were able to tell each other your feelings for each other!" Patty spoke quietly enough so only Raven could hear her.

"Yep... Got our feelings known, and thensome." Raven looked over toward Judith, who was chatting quietly with Estelle. She noticed she being watched and looked at Raven, giving him a gentle smile, then turning back to Estelle.

Hopefully they would be able to get more chances to be alone. And maybe, once all of this was over and done with, they could be more.


End file.
